


The Birthday Toast

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Lost in his thoughts, Nino failed to hear anyone approach, twitching in surprise as a solid weight pressed against his back. Two strong arms reached around him as Jun gripped the railing on either side of him, effectively holding Nino in place.





	The Birthday Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nino. May your piggy bank forever be full to overflowing.

“Here, try this!”

Aiba flinched as Jun thrust a plate under his nose. His roommate had been on a baking binge for weeks now, and as much as Aiba loved food, it was all getting to be a bit too much. He reluctantly took the plate and gazed at the contents with dismay. “Milk buns? You know that I prefer cake.”

There was a zealous gleam in Jun’s eye as he waited impatiently for Aiba to sample his latest creation. “Yes, yes, but this is more important right now. I'll make you some cookies later.”

The buns were still warm from the oven and glossy on top, but when Aiba broke one apart bits of crust flew everywhere. The rolls were far too hard and unpleasantly dry. He managed to bite a small bit off the edge and almost choked as he inhaled a crumb.

Jun thumped Aiba on the back and dashed to the sink to pour him a glass of water. As Aiba gratefully washed the crumbs down, Jun sighed and tossed the buns into the bin.

When he’d finally regained his breath Aiba patted Jun’s shoulder consolingly. “Wouldn't it simply be easier to tell him how you feel?”

The tips of Jun’s ears turned red as he shrugged Aiba’s hand away and bustled back to the kitchen. “I don't know _what_ you mean.”

++

After breaking off a corner and tasting it, Nino put the slice of toast back down on his plate and pushed it across the table. Sho immediately pounced, barely beating Ohno who pouted unhappily.

“Here.” Sho split the slice in two, passing the other half to Ohno, who immediately slathered it with honey.

The three friends had a regular lunch date once a week on Saturdays, trying a different café each time. Sho and Ohno correctly guessed that this was the only time Nino emerged from his apartment and so they didn't mind indulging him on his never-ending quest to find the perfect toasted bread.

“You can have some of my strawberry cream cake instead,” Ohno offered.

“Or my cheesecake,” Sho said, gesturing to his plate, blushing slightly as he saw that it was almost empty. “Oh, except I seem to have eaten most of it. Sorry.”

Nino grimaced. “Thanks, but no thanks. You know that I’m not into stuff that’s too sweet. I’ll just stick to my coffee.”

Sho paused with his last forkful of cheesecake poised in front of his mouth. “But what about your birthday next week? Surely you must want a cake?”

“I didn't say that I wanted anyone to celebrate my birthday in the first place, and I definitely don't want cake,” Nino mumbled, looking uncomfortable at the thought.

Sho frowned and put down his fork. “Are you sure about that?”

“Even if Aiba-chan has offered to throw a little get together for you?” Ohno added, muttering around a mouthful of toast.

“Do I have to attend? Can't you guys just take up a collection and drop off the cash the next morning?”

Sho and Ohno reacted at exactly the same time. “ _Nino!_ ”

“What?” Nino grumbled. “Money is an entirely appropriate gift and one of my favourite things.”

Ohno had an inkling about another of Nino’s favourite things, not that Nino would admit to it. “Jun-kun will be there.”

Sho raised an eyebrow and smirked as Nino’s cheeks quickly suffused with colour.

“Oh?” Nino replied in an oddly high voice.

“Aiba said that Jun was in charge of the food. I’m sure that he already has everything organised, and probably already bought some stuff,” Ohno added slyly.

“Really?” Nino cleared his throat, suddenly finding it hard to swallow. “In that case, I guess I’d better attend. It would be a shame for perfectly good food to go to waste.”

“That’s great. I’ll text Jun and Aiba right now,” Sho said as he picked up his phone. He knew that it was best if he didn’t allow Nino the option to change his mind. “And I’ll pick you and Oh-chan up on the night and drive you there.”

“Fine.” Nino huffed. “But don't forget to bring the cash with you.”

++

Turning this way and that, Nino sighed at his reflection. He’d spent over two hours rearranging his hair into different styles and he still wasn’t happy with what he was seeing. He’d tried a full fringe, flattening his hair down neatly, but he’d ended up looking like an elementary school student on their first day of school. Slicking it back had made it look as if he was trying too hard and Nino had been forced to wash the styling products out and begin again. After that he’d parted it to one side and spent in excess of fifteen minutes checking himself from different angles, none of which pleased him.

Nino couldn’t believe that he was so nervous about spending an evening with his friends. If he was being perfectly honest with himself it was just one friend in particular who was making his palms sweat.

The sound of the doorbell drew Nino from his thoughts. He tugged at his hair one last time before heading over to let his friends in.

“Happy birthday!” Sho and Ohno chorused together, pushing past Nino with their arms full of gift boxes.

“Yeah, thanks,” Nino muttered, prodding at the gifts with the tip of his finger. “You do remember me asking for cash don't you?”

“No way are we not giving you proper presents.” Ohno picked up a rectangular box and held it out towards Nino.

“And considering the way you look right now, you need all the help you can get,” Sho added, glaring at the faded T-shirt and saggy shorts Nino was wearing. “If you're thinking about impressing Jun tonight you need to put in a bit more effort.”

Nino opened his mouth to protest, but Sho and Ohno were looking at him with such warmth and fondness that his defenses immediately crumbled. His shoulders slumped as he finally allowed himself to acknowledge his feelings for Jun. It felt as if they had been dancing around each other for months, neither willing to make the first move and risk possible rejection. “Is it that obvious?

“Only to everyone,” Ohno said with a soft smile.

“Everyone except Jun, you mean,” Nino mumbled, picking at the ragged hem of his t-shirt.  
  
Sho picked up a flat rectangular gift box, waving it in Nino’s direction. “Don't be so negative. According to Aiba, Jun has been in a cooking and baking frenzy all week. He wouldn't do that for just anyone.”  
  
Nino’s honey-brown eyes glowed and a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth at the mention of Jun working in the kitchen. He always loved to watch Jun’s long fingers deftly cutting vegetables or meat and the way that Jun’s plump lips pursed as he tasted sauces off the tip of a spoon.  
  
“Earth to Nino,” Sho laughed as he shoved the present into Nino’s hands, amused by the vacant look on his friend's face. “We’ve brought you the things you need to make it impossible for Jun to not notice your cuteness.”  
  
Blushing, Nino unwrapped the box, revealing a brown and yellow checked shirt made from a soft material which seemed to tempt people to touch it. Nino stroked the fabric before pulling off his t-shirt and sliding on Sho’s gift. The shirt was oversized and the cuffs ended at his fingertips. Nino looked down at himself and frowned. “It is a bit big, isn’t it?”  
  
Sho straightened the collar and examined Nino critically. “No, no, it’s perfect. Just loose enough to make you appear cute and vulnerable, but not big enough to make you look like a kid playing dress ups.”  
  
“Here, open one of mine.” Ohno pressed another box into Nino’s hands.  
  
The box contained a light brown pair of trousers which matched the shirt perfectly. Another box contained a pair of trendy sneakers, while a final one held a light jacket, also in brown.  
  
Nino found it hard to swallow around the lump which had mysteriously formed in his throat at his friends’ generosity.  
  
There was one small cardboard box left which Ohno picked up off the table, opening it and holding it in front of Nino’s nose. “Happy birthday!”  
  
Nino pushed the box back. “You know I don't like cake.”  
  
“Even cute little innocent cupcakes?” Sho asked, resisting the urge to coo at the small cake which was decorated with a tiny money box. There was a real 500 yen coin perched in the slot.  
  
“I'm more interested in the cute little innocent cash.” Nino smirked and snatched the coin, holding it clenched in his fist, enjoying the familiar weight of it pressing against his palm.  
  
“Well, if you don't want it, I'm more than happy to eat it for you.” Ohno pulled the cupcake out of the box and eyed it appreciatively.  
  
Sho prodded Ohno, “Maybe save it for later. Don't forget that we're on our way to eat.”

But Sho’s warning came too late, as Ohno happily stuffed the entire cake into his mouth in one go, making a satisfied humming sound as the sugar melted on his tongue.  
  
++  
  
“Jun, perhaps you should get changed before Nino and the others arrive.” Aiba inspected his roommate closely and frowned.  
  
“Too busy. Still lots to do,” Jun muttered, impatiently brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. He picked up a ball of dough and pounded it down onto the work surface. A cloud of flour wafted up, making him sneeze.  
  
Aiba looked around the kitchen, where every available centimetre of space was occupied with bowls, plates, and trays, each one filled to overflowing with different savoury and sweet dishes. “There's enough food to feed all of us for the rest of the year. I think you can stop now.”  
  
“But I want it to be perfect, and since Nino is a fussy eater…” Jun’s words trailed off and he squeezed his eyes closed.  
  
“You don't have to work so hard to try and impress him. I'm sure that he already likes you,” Aiba said as he squished Jun in a sideways hug, stilling Jun’s frantic kneading of dough. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is watching.”  
  
“Really?” Jun felt his heart flutter a little at the possibility.  
  
“I’ve seen you look at him too,” Aiba added, reaching up and wiping a smudge of flour off Jun’s cheek. “And don't even think about denying it this time.”  
  
Jun nibbled on his lower lip as he put the dough in a bowl to rise. “I’ve decided that tonight I'm going to confess.”  
  
“That's perfect.” Aiba squeezed Jun in an even tighter hug.  
  
“I don't know about it being perfect,” Jun replied softly. He looked around at the mountain of food and laughed. “Well, at least if I do fail, I’ll have plenty of food with which to drown my sorrows.”  
  
++  
  
“Happy birthday Ninooooo!” Aiba grabbed Nino in a bear hug and squeezed the air out of his lungs.  
  
“Lemme go!” Nino squeaked, struggling to free himself.  
  
Aiba reluctantly released his hold and stood back to allow Nino, Sho and Ohno to enter the apartment.  
  
“Wow!” Sho’s eyes grew wide as he admired the decorations which filled the living room. Even Ohno was looking excited, walking around with a huge smile as he picked his way across the floor.  
  
Nino, on the other hand, scowled and poked Aiba. “What do you call this? It looks like a rainbow threw up in here.”  
  
“Don't be mean.” Ohno jumped to Aiba’s defence. “I think it's wonderful.  
  
The entire floor of the room was piled with balloons. They were mixed together in a riot of green, yellow, red, blue and purple. To walk they had to slide their feet, knocking the balloons out of the way.  
  
“Sorry they aren’t filled with helium,” Aiba said with a regretful smile, as he batted balloons off the sofa so that the visitors could sit.  
  
Jun emerged from the kitchen just as they made it to the sofa. “You know that after what happened last time you are banned from using helium in this apartment.”  
  
“Spoilsport,” Aiba muttered, earning himself a light slap on the back of the head from Jun. “Your eyebrows grew back in no time, and it wasn’t even the helium balloons’ fault since it’s not flammable.”  
  
“That may be so, but my eyebrows certainly are,” Jun responded with a glare.  
  
Nino joined in with Sho and Ohno, laughing at their bickering. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jun, who was wearing a black top with a deep v-neckline, dark jeans and had an apron tied around his waist to protect his clothes. The rather cool effect of his clothing was destroyed by the apron which was frilly around the edges and had a pink bunny embroidered on the front. Obviously he wasn’t the only one to notice as Sho and Ohno snickered. Personally Nino thought that Jun looked utterly adorable and couldn’t see why everyone else was making fun of him.  
  
“And the apron isn’t my fault either,” Jun protested, slapping Ohno’s hand away from where he was flicking the frill and giggling. The glare he was directing in Aiba’s direction clearly indicated where the blame should be laid.

“It wasn't my fault that Peach Blossom chewed it up when I was babysitting her,” Aiba pouted.

Sho creased his eyebrows in confusion. “A little girl chewed up an apron?”

“That rottweiler is anything _but_ little; she must weigh at least fifty kilos,” Jun grumbled.

“Just because animals don't like you, you can't always blame me!” Aiba pulled out his phone to show everyone a photo of a huge black dog wearing a pink fluffy tiara. “See how sweet she is?”

Sho and Ohno laughed and joined in with Aiba’s good natured teasing of Jun as beers were handed around. Nino accepted a beer and distanced himself slightly, wondering why he’d never noticed before just how perfect Jun and Aiba looked together. Both tall and with great figures, they were effortlessly handsome and stylish. Looking down at his chubby little fingers clutching the neck of the beer bottle, while wearing clothes picked out for him by someone else, Nino knew that he could never compete.

Overwhelmed by his thoughts, Nino slipped away out onto the tiny balcony which housed Jun’s slightly neglected bonsai trees. Once a great passion of Jun’s, he had gradually lost interest in them, turning his attention instead to classic works of art and visiting art galleries. The fact that Nino knew nothing about either subject only seemed to further emphasize the gap between them. He sighed, balancing his beer on the railing, as he gazed at a small star attempting to glitter in a sky made light by the bright city lights.

Lost in his thoughts, Nino failed to hear anyone approach, twitching in surprise as a solid weight pressed against his back. Two strong arms reached around him as Jun gripped the railing on either side of him, effectively holding Nino in place.

“I saw you watching us before you snuck off,” Jun said softly, resting his chin lightly on Nino’s shoulder. “Aiba’s just a friend, and a pretty annoying one at that. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Who says I was worried?” Nino’s attempt at a nonchalant reply was somewhat ruined by the crack in his voice. He could smell the warm, spicy scent of Jun’s cologne and he was embarrassed to find himself taking an extra deep breath and savouring the moment.

“ _You’re_ everything that I could possibly want, Nino. Since I met you I haven't even looked at anyone else, even though I haven't spoken up before now,” Jun said, gently taking hold of Nino by the elbow and turning him to face him. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

Nino used his beer as a shield, holding it up as if to distance himself from Jun. “Just how much of this beer have you drunk exactly?”

“I'm serious.”

“So am I. There's no way you would be saying this unless you're drunk.”

With a growl of frustration, Jun wrapped his arms around Nino, bending down and capturing his lips. Nino emitted a squeak of surprise, before allowing himself to relax into Jun’s embrace. Jun’s lips were soft and warm and tasted just as good as Nino had always imagined. Pressing himself as close as possible, Nino returned Jun’s kiss with enthusiasm. Something within Nino seemed to fly free, and he wondered why he hadn't found the courage to make the first move. Nino slipped his tongue into Jun’s mouth, smiling against Jun’s lips at the gasp of surprise his actions elicited. Immediately Jun retaliated, tangling his tongue with Nino’s in a battle for dominance.

Neither wanted to be the first to yield, but eventually lack of oxygen forced them apart. Jun stood panting and glaring at Nino who held his gaze as a smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. “What’s amusing you so much?”

“Since we’re fighting each other so much over a kiss, I was just wondering what will happen when we get to more intimate things.”

“So that's a yes to being my boyfriend?” Jun asked impatiently.

“I guess it is,” Nino replied nonchalantly over the rapid beat of his heart. “But perhaps I might need to test drive the kissing part one more time before fully committing myself…”

Jun crossed his arms and glared down at Nino who blinked at him with feigned innocence. Unable to tease Jun any longer (and really wanting to feel those plump lips again) Nino reached up and dragged Jun’s head down to his level. Softly at first, but soon with a growing sense of confidence Nino proceeded to kiss Jun with all of the emotions he’d repressed for the longest of time. Caught off guard, Jun’s knees dipped with the ferocity of Nino’s attack, but soon he responded in kind.

When they broke apart for air, Nino grumbled, “Don't think it's always going to be this easy.”

“I would be disappointed if it was,” Jun chuckled, still unable to quite believe his luck.

Deeply wrapped up in each other, the pair failed to notice three noses pressed firmly onto the inner side of the sliding glass door leading out onto the balcony and the flurry of silent high fives which were exchanged amongst their friends.

++

“Haaaappppy biiirrthhhhdaaaay toooo youuuu.”

Nino’s friend's voices blended together remarkably well, falling easily into a passable harmony as they sang to Nino while Jun carefully carried over a beautiful three tiered cake. It was decorated with characters from Nino’s favourite Pazudora game, which made him laugh out loud. Even though Nino wasn't a huge fan of cake, he was obviously a huge fan of Jun, and so he rushed to praise its creator. “It’s really gorgeous, and cleverly done, Jun. Thank you so much.”

Jun blushed slightly as he carefully lit the candles. Aiba was leaning too close to the cake, as he admired the finer details and Jun elbowed him out of the way before he accidentally set fire to himself. Jun was still highly cautious when around open flames, after the eyebrow incident, and he didn't want anything to ruin Nino’s evening.

“Don't forget to make a wish when you blow out the candles,” Ohno prompted.

“I guess it's not really necessary now though since Nino’s wish has already come true,” Aiba said loudly, before clapping his hands over his own mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else.

“Aiba!” Ohno and Sho giggled, not looking in the least sorry as Jun and Nino glared at them.

“You watched us when we were on the balcony?” Jun’s eyebrows scrunched together dangerously.

“We couldn't help it, not really,” Aiba said, looking to Sho and Ohno for support.

Ohno stepped forward, catching hold of Nino’s hand and tugging him closer to Jun. “We’re just excited that you two finally got together. Do you have any idea how long we’ve been waiting for it to happen?”

“Not as long as I have.” Nino’s snarky words were softened by the way in which he allowed Ohno to take his hand and entwine his fingers with Jun’s.

“You didn’t have any trouble using your tongue a few minutes ago. Perhaps you could’ve said something yourself,” Jun snorted, pulling his fingers free and shoving the cake closer to Nino. “Blow out the candles before the whole thing melts.”

“Don't worry. I think you’ll find that blowing is one of my special talents.”

Electricity seemed to crackle between them, making the others groan and make exaggerated noises of disgust.

Nino merely smirked and caught Jun’s eye. The tips of Jun’s ears turned red, but he countered Nino’s smirk with a raised eyebrow of his own.

Jun skilfully portioned the cake out into slices and handed them around. For Nino he cut a piece so slim that it was almost transparent. Even that seemed to be too much for Nino who prodded at it with his fork without actually eating any of it.

The other three dived on their slices, rapidly stuffing the rich chocolate fudge cake into their mouths.

“Don't you like it?” Aiba was disappointed that Jun’s hard work didn't seem to be going over very well with Nino.

“I...well…” Nino blushed. The last thing he wanted was to make Jun unhappy.

Jun squeezed Nino’s shoulder and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Don't worry. I only made the cake so that you would have something to cut.” He turned to his three friends who were exchanging a mixture of astonished and delighted looks at the sight of Jun being openly affectionate with Nino, adding with a smile, “I figured that you lot would be more than happy to eat it in Nino’s stead.”

Ohno swallowed a huge mouthful of cake, spraying crumbs everywhere as he asked, “But what about Nino?”

“I baked something extra special for Nino,” Jun said, looking back over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen. “I'll just go and fetch it.”

“You lucky dog.” Aiba grinned and elbowed Nino in the side.

“Ick. You’re dropping crumbs everywhere,” Nino grumbled, brushing down his new jacket and trousers.

Jun reappeared a few minutes later carrying a plate with great care. Nino’s eyes grew wide as he surveyed the perfection of a four centimetre thick slice of toast placed in the precise centre of the plate. It was perfectly square and toasted to an even shade of brown.

“You know about Nino’s weird toast quest?” Sho was impressed.

“Please, the whole of Tokyo knows about it. There's practically a self-help group for café owners,” Jun said with a roll of his eyes.

Aiba looked at Jun with the gaze of a fond parent, ignoring his tetchy tone. “Jun baked that loaf himself this afternoon. It smelt like heaven but he threatened to chop my hand off if I stole a piece.”

“It’s beautiful.” Nino’s voice was surprisingly husky as he held the plate up at eye level.

Jun tugged nervously at his apron. “Please try it.”

A volley of gasps came from the direction of Sho, Ohno and Aiba, as Nino picked up the slice and ripped out the soft centre. The crust was discarded as he stuffed the torn bread into his mouth with both hands.

Worried glances were exchanged as the other three watched Jun for signs that he was angry at the desecration of his handiwork. Rather than reacting with horror though, Jun stood watching Nino with a soft expression.

“It’s perfect,” Nino mumbled with his mouth still full. “It’s exactly what I’ve been looking for all my life.”

Jun finally relaxed, slumping into his seat next to Nino. He picked up a piece of crust and smeared it with a little fresh butter, holding it out to Nino. “It will taste better this way.”

Nino automatically opened his mouth and allowed Jun to feed him the morsel.

“That’s the most perfect birthday toast I’ve ever seen,” Ohno commented enviously.

“Oh-chan made a pun!” Aiba exclaimed.

Jun dragged himself away from Nino, jumping up and handing out another round of beers. “Let’s have a proper toast!”

“To Nino!”

They clinked their cans together and Ohno tried to snatch a piece of crust from Nino’s plate. Nino growled and lunged at Ohno, but Jun wrapped his arms around him, firmly holding Nino against his chest. He bent his head and whispered, “To us.”

“So soppy,” muttered Nino even as he burrowed deeper into Jun’s embrace.


End file.
